1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle seat belt attachments and, more specifically, to an adjustable, modular shoulder harness retainer that will displace and retain the seat belt shoulder harness in a position away from the user""s body to prevent the shoulder harness from contacting the user""s torso and abdomen, while leaving it close enough to maintain the functional integrity of the seat belt.
Seat belts have been shown to be extremely effective in preventing or reducing the severity of injuries incurred during collisions yet many drivers and passengers still refuse to wear seat belts because of discomfort caused by the pressure of the shoulder harness against the neck, torso and abdomen. The pressure and friction of the shoulder harness can also dishevel clothing that a person may desire to keep neat and wrinkle-free.
The problem of shoulder harness discomfort has been addressed in prior art by attaching padded cushioning devices on the user side of the harness but they still apply pressure against the user while the cushioning device frequently exacerbates the friction placed against the user""s clothing.
The present invention will virtually eliminate contact between the seat belt shoulder harness and the body of the user and also will prevent the wrinkling of clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other shoulder harness attachments for vehicle seat belts. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,843 issued to Gary W. Gleason on Sep. 9, 1997.
Another patent was issued to Joseph C. Finnigan on May 18, 1976 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,282. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,080 was issued to Lawrence C. Jay on Nov. 22, 1988 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 12, 1996 to Evan M. Galloway et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,306. U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,536 was issued to Edwin J. White on Dec. 17, 1996 and another patent was issued to Judy W. Gunby on Apr. 15, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,234.
An apparatus for biasing a portion of a seat belt shoulder harness away from a portion of a human chest. The apparatus comprises a body portion including a first end portion, a second end portion, and an intermediate portion. The body portion is deformable between a first and a second position. In the first position the intermediate portion is substantially non-coplanar with the first and second end portions, and in the second position, the intermediate portion is substantially coplanar with the end portions. The body portion is biased in the first position and is secured to the seat belt shoulder harness.
An attachment for a shoulder harness comprising a soft resilient material embracing the shoulder belt and providing a cushioning surface which enlarges as pressure is applied to it in the vicinity of the neck of the wearer to blunt the edge of the belt as it is urged toward the neck of the wearer, the same being attachable and detachable from existing shoulder harnesses. The device also allows the wearer to enjoy increased comfort while wearing the device on the shoulder belt under normal driving conditions.
A cushion for vehicle seat belts or harnesses comprising a cylindrical body of resilient material adapted to be detachably affixed to a shoulder belt adjacent the neck of the wearer. The cylindrical body is partially split along its longitudinal axis to provide a slot for reception of the belt, and a fabric sleeve is fitted over the two sections of the split cylindrical body. Fastening means are provided on the sleeve for securing the open side of the tubular body together with the belt encased therein. The cushion thus presents a broad, resilient, gently curved surface in all directions and prevents abrasive contact of the belt with the clothing and neck of the wearer.
A non-slip seat belt cover includes an elongated, rectangular section of covering material having an interior surface and an exterior surface; a first elongated strip of hook-and-pile fastener, attached along one of the longer edges of the exterior surface; a second elongated strip of hook-and-pile fastener, attached along the longer edge of the interior surface opposite the edge to which the first fastener strip is attached; and a securing mechanism including a plurality of prong members secured to the interior surface of the interior surface adjacent one of the shorter ends of the rectangular section. The securing member is preferably a cleat pad having a plurality of rows of prong members extending from the cleat pad. The prong members are preferably angled with respect to the cleat pad at an angle between twenty-five and sixty degrees. When angled prong members are utilized, the point of the prongs should be oriented away from the adjacent shorter edge of the rectangular section.
The present device relates to a seat belt cushioning device which is adapted to be positioned over the existing seat belt of a vehicle. More specifically, the present device is adapted to be positioned over the shoulder restraint portion of a vehicle seat belt in order to reduce any pressure that is applied to the chest of a wearer. The present device defines particular application with users who have recently undergone heart surgery and need to avoid any excess pressures that may otherwise be applied to the chest. Thus, the device of the present device is adapted to be secured over the shoulder restraint of a vehicle seat belt to reduce any pressures that are applied to the chest of a wearer.
The present device relates to a seat belt cushion that includes a cushion comprising a foam like interior which is permanently encased by a cushion face. In the preferred embodiment, VELCRO (TM) fastening elements enable the device to be secured to a seat belt by means of a VELCRO(TM) backing secured to the length of the seat belt. The seat belt cushion, therefore, can be attached anywhere along the length of the seat belt. Once secured, the seat belt cushion may be slid along the length of the seat belt in order to adjust to fit an individual of any height, weight, gender or other physical characteristics. The seat belt cushion is manufactured in a variety of lengths, widths and degrees of thickness to accommodate the demands of the particular user. Moreover, the seat belt cushion can be utilized in conjunction with the seat belts of automobiles, trucks, buses and airplanes. Protracted sides on either distal end of the cushion prevent the entire seat belt from contacting the user""s torso. Further, the face of the cushion padding comprises protruding columns of varying lengths, enabling the seat belt cushion to function as a massaging means.
While these seat belt shoulder attachments may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention addresses the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a rigid three-piece interlocking seat belt shoulder harness retaining device that can be adjusted to an appropriate length to maximize the user""s comfort level by forcing a bow in the shoulder harness that displaces the seat belt off the user. The three pieces telescopically adjust to allow a variable amount of bow in the shoulder harness to assist the user in finding the optimum position. In one embodiment, the three pieces are arcuately shaped, thus presenting a bow that extends from the seat belt positioning member, from which the shoulder harness extends above the shoulder, to the latching member on the seat belt that is inserted into the female latch member. The device has specially adapted ends for positioning the device ends against the seat belt positioning member and the latching member.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a seat belt shoulder harness retainer device that reduces or eliminates the contact of the shoulder harness to the user by maintaining the shoulder harness from the upper seat belt positioning member to the seat belt latching member, in an arced position slightly offset from the user""s body, while not affecting the effectiveness of the seat belt.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seat belt shoulder harness retainer device that would increase automotive safety by encouraging drivers and passengers to wear seat belts who would ordinarily not do so because of discomfort caused by the pressure of the shoulder harness.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a seat belt shoulder harness retainer device that will not cause the wrinkling of clothes caused by the friction and pressure of the shoulder harness against the user""s clothes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a seat belt shoulder harness retainer device that is comprised of a central section and two extension sections that telescope into said central section and are releasably secured once collapsed or extended to any one of a plurality of lengths in order to accommodate different sized drivers and vehicles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seat belt shoulder harness retainer device wherein the distal ends of a fully assembled device have flexible ends to help compensate for twisting that might occur at the seat belt positioning member and latching member.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a seat belt shoulder harness retainer device wherein the shoulder harness is easily slipped into position within the present invention through the open recess between retaining flanges.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a seat belt shoulder harness retainer device that is simple and easy to use.
A seat belt attachment device is provided for seat belt systems having an upper seat belt end positioning member and a lower seat belt end latching member, the device comprising: an elongated central member, an elongated upper member, and an elongated lower member, each of said members having a bottom portion, a first and second side portion, a top portion having an opening, a first end and a second end; the top, bottom and side portions being adapted to closely receive the seat belt and retain the seat belt in a generally flat position within said members; the elongated central member first end being adapted to closely receive and secure the upper member second end, the elongated central member second end being adapted to closely receive and secure the lower member first end; the combined length of the members exceeding the distance between the seat belt positioning member and the seat belt latching member; and the members being constructed of a generally stiff material, such that the excess length causes the combined members to form a bow.
In another embodiment, the upper member second end is slidably securable at a plurality of positions within the central member.
In another embodiment, the lower member first end is slidably securable at a plurality of positions within the central member.
In another embodiment, the upper member second end is slidably securable at a plurality of positions within the central member and the lower member first end is slidably securable at a plurality of positions within the central member.
In another embodiment, the upper member first end is adapted to closely receive the seat belt positioning member.
In another embodiment, the lower member second end is adapted to closely receive the seat belt latching member.
In another embodiment, the upper member first end is flexible.
In another embodiment, the lower member second end is flexible.
In another embodiment, at least one of the upper member side portions has a plurality of spaced protrusions, and at least one of the central member side portions has a plurality of holes adapted to receive and secure the protrusions, said securement securing the upper member first end within the central member.
In another embodiment, at least one of the lower member side portions has a plurality of spaced protrusions, and at least one of the central member side portions has a plurality of holes adapted to receive and secure the protrusions, said securement securing the lower member first end within the central member.
In another embodiment, at least one of the upper member side portions has a plurality of spaced protrusions, and at least one of the central member side portions, has a plurality of holes adapted to receive and secure the protrusions, said securement securing the upper member first end within the central member; and at least one of the lower member side portions has a plurality of spaced protrusions, and at least one of the central member side portions has a plurality of holes adapted to receive and secure the protrusions, said securement securing the lower member first end within the central member.
In another embodiment, the top portions have a plurality of tabs each tab having an end and each tab extending across part of the top portion opening, the top portion opening at each tab end being narrower than the seat belt width.
In another embodiment, the tabs are positioned in opposing pairs.
In another embodiment, the central member is arcuately shaped.
In another embodiment, the upper member is arcuately shaped.
In another embodiment, the lower member is arcuately shaped.
In another embodiment, the upper and lower members are arcuately shaped.
In another embodiment, a seat belt attachment device is provided for seat belt systems having an upper seat belt end positioning member and a lower seat belt end latching member, the device comprising: an elongated central member, an elongated upper member, and an elongated lower member, each of said members having a first end and a second end; means for closely receiving and retaining the seat belt in a generally flat position within said members; means for closely receiving and securing the upper member second end within the central member first end, and means for closely receiving and securing the lower member first end within the central member second end; the combined length of the members exceeding the distance between the seat belt positioning member and the seat belt latching member; and the members being constructed of a generally stiff material, such that the excess length causes the combined members to form a bow.
In another embodiment, the device further comprises means for slidably securing the upper member second end at a plurality of positions within the central member.
In another embodiment, the device further comprises means for slidably securing the lower member first end at a plurality of positions within the central member.
In another embodiment, the upper member first end further comprises means for closely receiving the seat belt positioning member.
In another embodiment, the lower member second end further comprises means for closely receiving the seat belt latching member.
In another embodiment, a seat belt attachment device is provided for seat belt systems having an upper seat belt end positioning member and a lower seat belt end latching member, the device comprising: an elongated central member, an elongated upper member, and an elongated lower member, each of said members having a bottom portion, a first and second side portion, a top portion having an opening, a first end and a second end; the top, bottom and side portions being adapted to closely receive the seat belt and retain the seat belt in a generally flat position within said members; the elongated central member first end being adapted to closely receive and secure the upper member second end, the elongated central member second end being adapted to closely receive and secure the lower member first end; the combined length of the members extending at least from proximate the seat belt positioning member to proximate the seat belt latching member; the central member being arcuately shaped; and the members being constructed of a generally stiff material.
In another embodiment, the upper member is arcuately shaped.
In another embodiment, the lower member is arcuately shaped.
In another embodiment, the upper and lower members are arcuately shaped.
In another embodiment, a seat belt attachment device is provided for seat belt systems having an upper seat belt end positioning member and a lower seat belt end latching member, the device comprising: an elongated central member, an elongated upper member, and an elongated lower member, each of said members having a first end and a second end; means for closely receiving and retaining the seat belt in a generally flat position within said members; means for closely receiving and securing the upper member second end within the central member first end, and means for closely receiving and securing the lower member first end within the central member second end; the combined length of the members extending at least from proximate the seat belt positioning member to proximate the seat belt latching member; the central member being arcuately shaped; and the members being constructed of a generally stiff material.
In another embodiment, the upper member is arcuately shaped.
In another embodiment, the lower member is arcuately shaped.
In another embodiment, the upper and lower members are arcuately shaped.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.